Vide
by Paige0703
Summary: Un vide sans fond... volà ce que ressent Reese depuis quelques jours. Mais pourquoi ?
1. Une journée comme les autres

_**Bonjour Bonjour !**_

 _ **Une nouvelle année commence tout comme une nouvelle fic (en 4 chapitres !)**_

 ** _Alors, tout d'abord, bonne et heureuse année 2017?. Que celle-ci ne soit remplit que de joie, bonheur et bonne santé. Que tout se passe comme vous le souhaitez !_**

 ** _Voilà qui est dit, maintenant, place au chapitre du jour !_**

 ** _Comme toujours, je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **Vide**_

 _ **Chapitre n°1 : Une journée comme les autres...**_

Mercredi matin. Le ciel de New-York était couvert de gros nuages noirs depuis de nombreux jours maintenant. Une pluie incessante accompagnait ce mauvais temps. Certains habitants de la ville étaient moyennement dérangés par ce temps instable, tandis que d'autre, avaient bien hâte de retrouver les doux rayons du soleil. Les enfants en particuliers, qui ne pouvaient désormais plus sortir jouer, commençaient à s'impatienter, faisant perdre patience à leurs parents. D'autre, cas encore plus rare, ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte du temps qu'il faisait. John Reese était bien évidemment de ceux-là...

L'ex-agent déambulait dans les rues de la ville sans même prêter attention à la pluie battante qui lui tombait dessus. Les rues étaient quasiment désertes, mais il ne le remarquait même pas. La seule chose qui lui paraissait vrai était le vide indescriptible qu'il ressentait depuis quatre jours maintenant. Un vide si insupportable qu'il se demandait chaque matin comment il parvenait à trouver la force de se lever. Un vide si douloureux qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse encore agir comme d'habitude. Un vide si terrifiant qu'il aurait était prêt à tout pour y mettre fin, tout en sachant que non, il n'avait pas le droit d'agir de manière aussi inconsidérée... Il s'arrêta à un croisement alors qu'un soupir à fendre l'âme lui échappait. Il traversa rapidement, avant de reprendre sa lente progression vers le même lieu qu'hier matin, qu'avant hier matin, et la veille encore... Après une longue marche, il poussa finalement le lourd portail en fer avant d'entrer à contrecœur dans ce lieu qu'il détestait plus que tout. Il repensa une nouvelle fois à ce qui s'était passé la semaine précédente, avant que tout ne dérape et que la situation ne lui échappe complètement.

 _ **OOOooo FLASH-BACK oooOOO**_

En ce jeudi matin, c'est de bonne humeur que Reese quitta son appartement. Leur dernière mission achevée hier en fin de matinée, Reese avait finalement invité Finch pour le dîner. Il l'avait fait un peu à reculons, craignant un refus poli de la part de l'informaticien, mais non, c'est même avec plaisir qu'il l'avait vu accepter sa proposition. Il l'avait emmené dans un grand restaurant ouvert depuis quelques mois seulement. Il savait, pour l'avoir entendu en parler, que l'informaticien n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'y rendre malgré son envie. Ce que Finch ne savait pas, c'est que Reese avait fait sa réservation depuis un peu plus d'une semaine quand il avait enfin eu le courage de l'inviter. La soirée s'était passée calmement, sans qu'ils ne soient dérangés par la machine, et Reese savait que jamais il n'oublierait cette soirée. Pour son partenaire ce n'était peut-être qu'une soirée parmi tant d'autres, alors que pour lui, c'était une soirée particulière. Il avait pu avoir un avant goût du paradis et non, il ne pensait pas aux plats, mais bien à la compagnie de Finch. Jamais il n'avait pensé que la nourriture pouvait avoir un goût particulier juste en fonction de la personne avec laquelle on la partageait. Pourtant, il devait bien l'admettre, tout semblait bien meilleur quand il était en compagnie de l'informaticien. Même la plus ennuyeuse des soirées devenait un moment magique en sa compagnie.

Alors qu'il était encore à quelques rues de la bibliothèque, il reconnut immédiatement la silhouette de l'informaticien parmi la foule. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres alors qu'il accélérait le rythme de ses pas. En quelques enjambées il se retrouva derrière son patron. Instinctivement ce dernier se retourna, se retrouvant alors nez-à-nez avec son partenaire.

\- Bonjour Finch, le salua alors Reese.

\- Bien le bonjour Mr Reese, répondit poliment Finch avant de reprendre sa marche.

\- J'ai amené le petit déjeuner, montra alors l'ex-agent à l'informaticien.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, remarqua Finch avec un demi-sourire.

\- En même temps, pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes ? Demanda l'ex-agent.

\- En effet. Et puis c'est agréable de pouvoir petit-déjeuner... _ensemble,_ avait faillit dire Finch avant de s'interrompre de lui-même.

\- Hmm ?

\- … dans le calme, conclut Finch pas très sûr de lui.

\- C'est vrai, surtout sachant qu'un numéro peut tomber à n'importe quel moment, répondit Reese tout de même étonné par le blanc de l'informaticien. Autant en profiter tant qu'on le peut.

Bien qu'il avait eut l'impression que l'informaticien avait changé sa phrase en court de route, il n'avait rien d'autre qu'un soupçon. De plus, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'aurait pu dire Finch à la place. Si ça avait été lui, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il aurait dit : _Et puis c'est agréable de pouvoir petit-déjeuner seul avec vous,_ ou quelque chose du genre. Mais venant de Finch, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il dise une telle chose.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'immense bâtisse qui leur servait de base. Une cabine choisit alors ce moment pour sonner. Les deux hommes se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Chacun savait déjà qui se trouverait à l'autre bout du fil. L'informaticien répondit finalement. Évidemment, comme ils s'y étaient attendus, la machine lui donna leur nouveau client. _On dirait que le petit-déjeuner va être écourté,_ pensèrent les deux hommes.

Une fois la porte d'entrée franchit, ils montèrent l'imposant escalier. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la grille encore fermée, Bear arriva à leur hauteur. Finch passa rapidement à côté de lui, lui accordant une brève caresse en chemin, avant d'aller chercher les trois livres nécessaires. Reese, lui, une fois le petit-déjeuner déposé, se mit à jouer avec le malinois. Finch réapparut rapidement, prenant place devant les écrans. Il alluma son système alors que Reese, lui, jetait un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce.

\- Pas de nouvelle de Shaw ?

\- Elle est toujours en train d'aider Miss Groves pour je ne sais quelle mission.

\- Je vois. Vous devrez donc vous contenter de ma personne, ajouta alors Reese, j'espère que vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander l'ex-agent.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en aurais. Vous êtes toujours à la hauteur de mes attentes, répondit tout naturellement Finch. Je n'ai jamais été déçu de vous.

Finch ne vit pas la réaction de son partenaire et Reese fut bien heureux que ce dernier ne regarde pas dans sa direction. La surprise et surtout le bonheur devaient clairement se lire sur son visage désormais. Même s'il savait que si Finch avait quelque chose à lui reprocher, il le lui dirait, mais qu'il lui dise de vive voix qu'il ne l'avait jamais déçu, cela lui mettait du baume au cœur et lui donnait encore plus envie de bien faire pour montrer à l'informaticien qu'il avait eu raison de lui faire confiance en lui offrant ce travail pas comme les autres.

Une fois les données entrées dans le système, le nom de leur prochain client ainsi qu'une photo apparurent sur l'un des écrans présents sur la table.

\- Jack Morris, lut alors l'informaticien.

Reese s'approcha de son partenaire, prenant appui d'une main sur le dossier de la chaise de Finch, avant de se pencher légèrement au dessus de son épaule. Il ne vit pas le léger trouble de l'informaticien de voir son agent aussi près de lui. Il pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Il prit une légère inspiration avant de continuer :

\- Il est le propriétaire d'une salle de sport en ville. Et a deux enfants : un fils de 17 ans, Anthony, et une fille de 15 ans, Elsa.

\- Une salle de sport, intéressant, murmura alors l'ex-agent.

\- Vous n'aurez aucune difficulté à vous y infiltrer on dirait, ajouta Finch en tournant légèrement la tête vers son partenaire.

Il s'arrêta littéralement de respirer quand il vit que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres à peine. Reese baissa légèrement la tête, sentant le trouble de son partenaire. Leurs regards se croisèrent à peine une seconde avant que l'informaticien ne fasse à nouveau face aux écrans.

\- Je vous envoie l'adresse de la salle de sport sur votre portable, reprit Finch faisant tout pour retrouver une attitude plus stoïque.

\- Et pour son logement ? Demanda Reese.

\- Il habite juste au dessus de la salle de sport.

\- Deux enfants, mais pas de femme ?

\- Non, celle-ci est décédée semble t-il. Je vous dirais plus précisément de quoi il retourne une fois que j'aurais commencé mes recherches, mais en attendant...

\- Je sais, je vais devoir y aller, le coupa Reese déçu de devoir déjà partir.

\- En fait, je ne pensais pas à ça.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna l'ex-agent.

\- Oui, la salle de sport ouvre à 9 H, vous avez le temps de déjeuner avant, lui fit remarquer Finch espérant qu'il accepterait de rester déjeuner en sa compagnie avant de partir.

Voyant un sourire apparaître sur le visage de son partenaire, il sut que cette idée lui plaisait. Cette réaction aussi naturelle et tellement espérée le soulagea, même s'il n'en montra rien.

\- Bien, c'est avec plaisir que je reste.

\- Je vais commencer mes recherches en attendant alors, ajouta Finch en se remettant à pianoter sur son clavier.

\- Vous ne déjeunez pas avec moi ? Demanda Reese déçu.

Finch ne savait dire si cette déception était ou non une nouvelle taquinerie de la part de son partenaire, mais il espérait bien que non.

\- Je dois d'abord... commença Finch avant que Reese ne lui tende sa tasse de thé vert.

Finch sourit faiblement avant d'ajouter :

\- Compris, les recherches peuvent attendre quelques minutes je suppose.

\- En voilà une bonne décision.

Reese prit à son tour place avant d'ouvrir la boîte de beignets et de s'emparer d'un gateau. Il en prit un second avant de le tendre à son partenaire. Un "Merci" et les deux hommes pouvaient enfin prendre leur petit-déjeuner ensemble. Dans le silence, certes, mais ensemble. C'est ce qui comptait le plus pour les deux hommes.

\- J'espère que vous ne comptez pas y aller dans cette tenue, remarqua alors l'informaticien.

\- C'est bien la première fois que mon costume vous déplaît, répondit alors Reese surpris par cette remarque.

\- Vous risquez de vous faire remarquer dans une salle de sport si vous y aller en costume, lui dit alors l'informaticien.

\- J'emmènerais une tenue de sport, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Par contre je risque d'avoir du mal à m'échapper pour aller fouiller le domicile.

\- En effet. Je vous donnerais bien un coup de main, mais je ne pense pas être d'une grande aide sur ce coup, lui fit remarquer l'informaticien désolé de ne pas pouvoir aider.

\- Pas besoin. Vous avez déjà un rôle majeur et c'est ici qu'est votre place. Sans vous je ne... _suis rien ?_ Songea l'ex-agent. Je ne pourrais rien faire, conclut-il finalement.

\- Vous exagérez un peu, mais merci, répondit l'informaticien plus touché par cette remarque qu'il ne le montrait.

Une fois le déjeuner finit, Reese se leva enfin.

\- Je vais prendre quelques affaires et j'y vais.

\- Bien, répondit Finch quelque peu déçu. Soyez prudent.

\- Comme toujours, répondit Reese.

Ce n'était qu'une simple mise en garde habituelle, mais pour lui ces deux mots comptaient énormément. C'était pour lui la preuve que l'informaticien s'inquiétait vraiment de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. L'idée de savoir ça ne faisait que lui faire l'aimait davantage. Et même s'il ne savait plus vraiment quand ses sentiments avaient ainsi évolué, il s'en fichait un peu. Tous ce qui comptait à ses yeux c'était cet amour sans limite qu'il ressentait maintenant pour son patron, ami et sauveur.

Une fois son sac, contenant une tenue de sport, prêt, il put enfiler son manteau et partir pour s'occuper de leur nouveau client. Il arriva peu après neuf heures. La salle de sport ouvrait à peine ses portes, mais il y avait déjà quelques habitués. Il s'approcha de l'accueil où un jeune homme était posté. Sûrement le fils se dit Reese tout en s'approchant.

\- Bonjour Mr. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda Anthony.

\- Bonjour, j'ai entendu parler de votre salle de sport et ça fait justement un moment que j'en cherchais une. Je n'en ai entendu que du bien du coup...

\- Je suppose que vous voulez essayer avant de prendre un quelconque abonnement ? Demanda ensuite le jeune homme.

\- Si possible oui, répondit Reese.

\- C'est possible. Avant de prendre un abonnement nous proposons un essai d'une journée. Vous êtes libre d'utiliser les machines et de demander des conseils à nos employés.

\- Bien, je peux commencer de suite ?

\- Oui, il me faudra juste votre nom ainsi qu'une signature.

Une fois son nom donné et le papier signé, Anthony appela un des employés.

\- Ruben, tu peux lui montrer les vestiaires et lui faire faire le tour des lieux ?

\- Bien sûr. Suivez-moi.

Reese suivit le fameux Ruben à travers l'immense salle de sport. Il lui montra toute les installations avant de finalement parvenir au bout de la salle.

\- C'est ici que se trouve les vestiaires. Prenez n'importe quel casier. Si vous prenez un abonnement, vous aurez le droit d'emmener un cadenas.

\- Bien.

Alors que Ruben s'éloignait, il l'entendit appeler son patron :

\- Patron, je peux vous parler un moment ?

Reese se retourna tout en sortant son portable. Il profita de la présence de leur numéro pour appairer son téléphone. Une fois fait, il entra dans les vestiaires pour se changer. Quelques minutes après, il en ressortit. Il nota la présence d'un escalier non loin. Il était sûr que Jack en venait tout juste. Il devina sans mal que l'escalier devait conduire à son appartement. Par contre il ne savait pas encore à quoi servait la salle juste en dessous des escaliers.

Il retourna dans la salle avant de prendre place sur l'un des vélos. De là où il était, il avait une vue d'ensemble sur les lieux. Il observa les allées et venues des employés ainsi que des clients. Jack, lui, s'était enfermé dans son bureau et n'en bougea pas de la matinée. Les stores étant fermés, Reese ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il y faisait. Il avait bien enclenché le micro de son téléphone, mais leur numéro ne passa que deux appels de toute la matinée. Un à un médecin et l'autre à un fournisseur. Il ne nota rien de suspect hormis les passages éclairs de nombreux clients qui ne semblaient venir que pour chercher une boîte de ce qui semblait être des protéines en poudre.

La pause de midi arriva rapidement et on lui conseilla de s'arrêter un moment. Après une rapide douche, il se changea de nouveau avant de commencer à s'éloigner. Il s'arrêta cependant au comptoir à l'accueil.

\- J'aurais une question, dit-il alors une fois arrivé.

\- Je vous écoute ?

\- J'ai vu plusieurs personnes repartir avec ce qui semblait être des protéines, c'est seulement pour les abonnés ?

\- Non, pas nécessairement. Les abonnés ont cependant un prix réduit sur les produits que nous vendons.

Anthony prit une brochure qu'il lui tendit. Les produits en vente y étaient tous mentionnés avec un détail de leurs effets ainsi que leur composition et bien entendu le prix.

\- Bien, merci.

\- C'est tout ce que vous vouliez savoir ?

\- Oui, je repasserais plus tard, je vais déjeuner maintenant.

\- Bien, à plus tard dans ce cas.

Reese quitta la salle de sport. Il traversa la route avant d'entrer dans le restaurant juste en face.


	2. Progrés

_**Bonjour Bonjour !**_

 _ **Me voilà enfin de retour pour vous apporter la suite de cette fic qui a commencé de manière assez sombre... Je ne vous promets pas de réponse dans ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même !**_

 ** _Voilà qui est dit, maintenant, place au chapitre du jour !_**

 ** _Comme toujours, je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **Chapitre n°2 : Progrès**_

Il profita de sa pause pour contacter son patron.

\- Pas trop fatigué Mr Reese ? Le salua l'informaticien.

\- Non, ça ressemble même plus à une journée de repos qu'à une journée de boulot en fait, remarqua l'ex-agent. Du nouveau sinon ?

\- J'ai fait des recherches sur la famille. La mère est morte dans un accident de voiture il y a bientôt dix ans. Le fils fait des études dans le sport.

\- Fallait s'y attendre en même temps, rétorqua Reese.

\- Tandis que sa sœur fait de nombreux séjours à l'hôpital. Elle souffre d'ataxie de Friedreich. De ce que j'ai constaté, Mr Morris serait prêt à tenter une opération même si cette dernière en plus d'être très risquée et aussi très coûteuse. De ce fait ses finances s'en ressentent. Même s'il parvient encore pour le moment à rester dans le positif, il doit cependant travailler tous les jours.

\- Je vois. C'était donc ça son appel de ce matin à un médecin. L'autre était un fournisseur.

\- C'est ce qu'on aurait pu dire, mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Je suis remonté au propriétaire du portable et je suis tombé sur un certain Edgard Martinez. Je vous envoie une photo. J'ai demandé une recherche de casier au lieutenant Carter et, il se trouve qu'il en a bien un.

Reese consultât rapidement la photo envoyée par l'informaticien.

\- Pas encore vu. Sinon, qu'a trouver Carter ?

\- Il serait soupçonné par les stups de trafic de drogue et travaillerait pour un certain Marcelo Campione. Une enquête a été lancé il y près d'un an sans qu'ils ne parviennent à trouver leur planque.

\- Et quel serait le lien avec notre numéro ? Demanda Reese.

\- Aucune idée. Je continue de creuser et je vous recontacte dès que j'ai du nouveau.

\- Je compte sur vous dans ce cas.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Ni Jack ni Anthony ne quittèrent la salle de sport. Reese nota encore un grand nombre de personnes venu uniquement pour les produits vendus.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que je m'en procure.

C'est peu après 14 H que l'ex-agent y retourna. Anthony n'était plus derrière le comptoir. Il fit le tour de la salle avant de voir un homme sortir de la pièce sous l'escalier en compagnie du patron lui même. Deux boîtes en mains, il nota une légère différence avec les boîtes montrées par Anthony le matin même. Le couvercle de certaines n'était pas argenté, mais bien dorés. _Qu'elle peut bien être la différence ?_

Il rejoignit une nouvelle fois les vestiaires et en profita pour vérifier dans le magazine la différence entre les deux versions de protéines. Il ne trouva cependant rien dans la brochure en ce qui concerne celles avec un couvercle doré. Il en sortit finalement avec dans l'optique de surveiller qui avait le droit d'acheter cette seconde variété. Il prit place sur le pec-deck cette fois ci.

Il ne nota rien de suspect dans l'après-midi non plus hormis le grand nombre de personnes à venir uniquement pour l'achat de produits.

Finch pendant ce temps là avait fait le tour des comptes de la salle de sport après le compte personnel de Mr Morris. Il n'y trouva rien de suspect. Il chercha finalement un lien entre lui et le cartel de Marcelo Campione. Hormis les nombreux appel d'Edgard Martinez tout les jeudi, il ne nota rien de particulier. Il se doutait que s'il y avait un lien cela serait sûrement lié à la boutique. Pour payer les frais d'hospitalisation, Mr Morris ne sortait quasiment jamais de sa boutique et avait donc peu de chance d'avoir croisé la menace en dehors... sauf s'il n'était pas la victime, mais bien le coupable. Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait rien de concret.

La journée touchait presque à sa fin quand il reçu un nouvel appel de son partenaire.

\- La salle de sport va fermer plus tôt aujourd'hui. Je vais rester dans les environs et voir si je peux fouiller le domicile.

\- Bien, mais soyez prudent. On ne sait pas encore s'il est le coupable ou la victime, remarqua à juste titre Finch. Surtout que je viens de trouver un second compte au nom de la jeune fille, Elsa et que pour une adolescente, elle possède une sacrée somme. Elle a quasiment la somme nécessaire pour l'opération.

\- Toujours à vous inquiéter pour moi, dit alors Reese en souriant faiblement, je ne m'en lasserais jamais.

Finch ne répondit rien. Pour dire quoi de toute façon ? Oui je m'inquiète toujours pour vous ? Il le savait déjà de toute façon, même s'il n'en connaissait pas la véritable raison. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour il pourrait autant s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, pas depuis le temps où il avait apprit à vivre seul et pour lui-même seulement. Et pourtant... Et pourtant il avait fini par s'attacher à son agent, un peu trop même, mais il n'y pouvait rien. C'était plus fort que lui. La confiance peu à peu gagnée, de celle-ci avait découlé le début d'une amitié qui s'était peu à peu approfondie au point qu'il en vienne à laisser son partenaire enquêter sur son passé sans l'en empêcher. _Si c'est lui, pourquoi pas..._ Puis cette profonde amitié s'était bien malgré lui muée en un amour indéfectible. Il avait beau savoir qu'il s'engageait dans une voie à sens unique, il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas faire marche arrière. Reese était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée dans la vie, le regretter serait, pour lui, une injure envers son partenaire qu'il respectait plus que tout.

\- Finch, vous êtes toujours là ? Demanda finalement Reese devant le silence de son partenaire.

\- Oui, répondit finalement Finch. J'étais juste dans mes pensées.

\- Et j'en faisais partie ? Demanda Reese mi-sérieux, mi-taquin.

\- En effet, lui répondit-il d'une voix faible.

Se rendant compte de son aveu, il se figea sur place avant d'ajouter précipitamment :

\- Cela m'ennuie de ne pas pouvoir vous aider plus que cela.

Reese ne fut pas dupe, mais fit tout de même semblant d'accepter cette explication.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous êtes bien plus utile que vous ne le pensez. Ah, on dirait que père et fils s'en vont.

\- Sûrement à l'hôpital. Vous comptez les suivre ? Se renseigna l'informaticien.

\- Non, je vais en profiter pour faire une petite fouille alors... si vous pouviez les suivre depuis la bibliothèque, crût-il bon d'ajouter.

\- Pas de soucis. _Soyez prudent,_ se retint d'ajouter de nouveau Finch. Je vous recontacte si nécessaire.

Reese qui s'était attendu à une nouvelle mise en garde fut quelque peu déçu. Il ne dit rien, raccrochant simplement. Un fois le véhicule de Jack partit, Reese retourna vers la salle de sport. Il crocheta rapidement le cadenas avant de se glisser sous la grille et d'entrer dans la salle. Il se dirigea vers le bureau avant de faire une copie de l'historique de l'ordinateur. Il monta rapidement à l'étage installer une caméra et un micro. Il n'en voyait pas trop l'intérêt, pensant que tout devait se passer dans la salle de sport. Une fois le tour de l'appartement fait, il redescendit. Il se dirigea vers la pièce sous l'escalier.

Cette pièce semblait servir de salle de rangement pour leurs produits. Il fouilla quelques boîtes, n'y trouvant rien de particulier. Il vit finalement une autre pièce dans le fond. Celle-ci ne contenait que des cartons. Il en ouvrit un et y trouva les boîtes avec les couvercles dorés. Il en ouvrit une et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver des sachets de méthamphétamine.

\- Sacrée protéine, marmonna Reese avant d'en prendre une boîte et de faire demi-tour.

Il quitta le bâtiment, refermant bien derrière lui. Il sortit finalement son portable prêt à recontacter son patron.

\- Déjà du nouveau ?

\- Que voulez vous, vous avez engagé le meilleur après tout, lui fit remarquer l'ex-agent en plaisantant à moitié.

\- Je vous trouve bien confiant, ajouta l'informaticien avec un léger sourire.

\- Trafic de mét. Voilà ce qui met notre homme dans de sales draps.

\- Ce qui expliquerait son lien avec un cartel de Drogue. Reste juste à savoir s'il travaille avec ou pour eux.

\- Personnellement je le verrais plus travailler pour. Son besoin d'argent expliquerait tout. Et pour la somme d'argent sur le second compte ?

\- Il prélève une partie de l'argent des ventes ?

\- Il va nous falloir plus que des suppositions pour boucler cette affaire.

\- Je vais déjà contacter Carter pour lui remettre ce que j'ai trouvé. Ils pourront ainsi analyser la marchandise et dire si oui ou non elle correspond avec les produits vendus par le cartel.

\- Dans ce cas je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

\- Je passerais ensuite vous remettre la copie de l'ordinateur de Jack.

\- Compris, je vous attends dans ce cas.

Ils raccrochèrent finalement et Reese contacta Carter et lui donna rendez-vous. Une fois qu'elle eut récupéré le paquet, Reese se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, repas en mains. Même s'il n'en avait pas la certitude, il avait le sentiment que cela plairait à son patron. Depuis le temps il avait appris à voir une panoplie d'émotions sur le visage pourtant si stoïque de son patron. Et il n'était pas peu fier de percer à jour de nouveaux mystères le concernant. C'est justement cette curiosité presque maladive qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de ses véritables sentiments pour l'informaticien. Il s'était peu à peu rendu compte qu'il était prêt à beaucoup pour le voir esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un faible sourire, l'entendre rire à ses taquineries ou même le voir embarrassé par ses propos. Il aimait chacune des expressions de son patron.

Il pénétra dans la bibliothèque et monta une à une les marches.

\- Le dîner est servi !

Un demi-sourire de la part de Finch lui fit comprendre qu'il s'y attendait.

\- Je suis si prévisible ? Demanda Reese.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûr que vous ne cesserez jamais de me surprendre.

\- Tant mieux, répondit Reese.

Reese lui donna la clé USB contenant les données de l'ordinateur de Jack avant de s'installer. Ils dînèrent tranquillement et alors que le repas prenait fin, Finch reprit place devant ses écrans.

\- Vous ne comptez pas travailler maintenant dessus ?

\- Bien sûr que si, dit alors l'informaticien tout en se mettant au travail.

\- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous aider, lui proposa Reese.

\- Ça ira, mais merci de cette proposition.

Reese soupira avant de finalement tout jeter. Il n'avait aucune raison de rester et voulait vérifier que tout allait bien pour leur numéro.

\- Ne travaillez pas trop tout de même. Vous avez encore le temps de faire ça demain.

\- Peut-être, mais je n'aime pas repousser ce qui peut-être fait le jour même. On ne sait jamais de quoi la vie est faite après tout.

Sur ces paroles, Reese quitta les lieux. Après avoir vérifié que tout allait bien pour leur numéro, il rentra chez lui.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, Reese se rendit directement à la salle de sport. Il entra et, comme la veille, fut accueillit par le fils.

\- Je pense prendre un abonnement de six mois dit alors Reese.

\- Bien, si vous voulez bien remplir ceci.

Une fois fait, Anthony lui donna une carte d'abonné avant de lui faire signer un dernier document.

\- Tous est en règle maintenant. Passez une bonne journée.

\- Merci bien, répondit Reese avant de se diriger vers le fond de la salle.

Comme la veille il se prépara dans les vestiaires puis prit de nouveau place. Il surveilla une nouvelle fois les allées et venues. Un type entra finalement et Reese le reconnu immédiatement : l'homme dont Finch lui avait envoyé une photo la veille. _Edgard Martinez,_ nota-t-il pour lui même. Il enclencha le micro du portable de Jack une fois la porte du bureau refermée.

\- La patron veut te voir ce midi.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Jack visiblement paniqué.

\- Tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne, lui répondit Edgard d'un ton sans équivoque. Sinon, les prochaines marchandises seront livrées demain matin... enfin si tu es encore là.

Jack ne répondit rien et Edgard quitta les lieux quelques minutes après. _Je dois à tout prix empêcher cette rencontre,_ pensa alors Reese. Il se mit dans un coin à l'abri des regards et appela son partenaire.

\- Je crois que notre homme à des problèmes.

\- Du genre ?

\- Le patron du cartel veut le rencontrer et ça n'a pas l'air d'une rencontre amicale.

\- Et vous connaissant vous voulez empêcher cette rencontre.

\- Je vois que vous me connaissez bien.

\- Et je suppose aussi que je ne pourrais pas vous faire changer d'avis ou au moins vous convaincre de contacter un de nos lieutenants ?

\- Nous n'avons rien encore contre eux et...

\- En fait, il se trouve que notre numéro a fait une copie de toutes ses transactions avec Mr Campione et que le registre et vraiment très bien tenu.

\- C'est parfait, ça nous sera bien utile quand on arrêtera toute la petite bande.

\- Bien mais...

\- Je sais, je serais prudent.

Finch soupira avant de raccrocher. Connaissant son agent, il allait agir avec aussi peu de prudence que d'habitude.

Peu avant midi, deux hommes firent leur apparition. Alors qu'ils l'emmenaient en dehors de la salle, Reese les suivit. Cherchant une raison d'intervenir, Reese remarqua rapidement l'arme que l'un des deux hommes pointait sur Jack.

\- Quelque chose me dit que cet homme ne veut pas vous suivre.

\- Et t'es qui toi ?

\- Un type banal qui passe dans le coin, répondit Reese en haussant les épaules.

Jack monta finalement à l'arrière du véhicule alors que Reese faisait craquer ses doigts.

\- Du deux contre un, ça me va.

Un des deux hommes sourit alors et le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait, il reçut un énorme coup à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Et non, du trois contre un, remarqua l'un des deux hommes.

Voyant que les deux hommes étaient interrompus, un des hommes de Marcelo se trouvant à l'intérieur était sorti pour leur prêter main forte. Une fois ligoté, Reese fut jeté dans le coffre et la voiture put démarrer...


	3. Enfin le bonheur ?

_**Bonjour Bonjour !**_

 _ **Et voici déjà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette courte fic ! Je sais que certain(e)s craignent le pire... Je ne vais rien dire sur la fin et peut seulement espérer vous voir présent la semaine prochaine pour la conclusion...  
**_

 ** _Comme toujours, je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°3 : Enfin le bonheur ?**_

Alors que Finch continuait de chercher le lieu où pouvait bien se cacher Marcelo Campione, le chef du cartel, et ainsi enfin trouver le lieu où il entreposait tout son stock, Reese lui était toujours aux mains dudit cartel. En suivant certains reçus bancaires, il était parvenu à trouver plusieurs comptes sous de faux noms ce qui lui avait permis de remonter à plusieurs adresses. Il prit son téléphone pour en avertir son agent. Une sonnerie, Finch n'y prêta pas attention. Une seconde, il arrêta de pianoter. Une troisième, il fronça les sourcils. Quand il tomba finalement sur la boîte vocale et ceux après trois appels, son cœur s'emballa ! La peur commençait à le gagner.

\- Restons calme, se dit Finch en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Il décida de localiser le portable de l'ex-agent. Il se trouvait devant la salle de sport de leur client. Il vérifia via les cameras, mais la rue était vide. En tout cas, il ne vit aucune trace de son partenaire. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour décider de pirater les caméras et de se procurer une copie des images des événements des heures précédentes. Il vit alors son partenaire se faire frapper avant d'être attaché et mis dans le coffre d'une voiture. Il remarqua aussi que leur numéro était aussi emmené, sous la menace d'une arme.

Il appela immédiatement le lieutenant Carter.

\- Ici Carter, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Lieutenant, je crains que notre ami commun ait des ennuis, lui dit alors Finch de but en blanc.

\- Quel genre d'ennuis exactement ? Demanda Carter.

\- Le genre où il vaudrait mieux agir le plus vite possible. Les hommes du cartel de Mr Campione l'ont enlevé. Ainsi que notre client.

\- Vous savez où ils les ont emmenés au moins ? Se renseigna Joss.

\- Non, mais j'ai pu noter la plaque de sa voiture et...

\- Pas de souci Harold, on s'occupe de tout ! Dit alors une voix sur sa gauche, le coupant dans sa phrase.

\- Un souci ? Demanda Carter surprise que Finch s'interrompe ainsi.

\- Non, juste une visite imprévue, dit-il en voyant Root et Shaw devant lui. Je vous demande un instant.

\- La machine m'a prévenu de ce qui se passe. Je sais déjà où ils se trouvent. Sameen et moi allons nous en occuper, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle tout sourire en se tournant vers sa camarade.

\- Et j'y gagne quoi ? Demanda Shaw.

\- Je te paie le dîner ?

\- Où je veux ?

Voyant Root hocher la tête, Sameen ajouta :

\- On attend quoi alors ?

\- On vous tient au courant Harry, dit alors Root avant de faire demi-tour.

Il regarda les deux femmes partir tranquillement. _Faites que tout ce passe bien,_ ne put s'empêcher de prier l'informaticien.

\- Désolé pour l'attente lieutenant, mais je crois que je ne vais pas avoir besoin de vous tout de suite. Mais si vous pouviez vous tenir prête, je pense que je pourrais bientôt vous fournir l'adresse où Mr Campione se cache.

\- Très bien. Je préviens Fusco et on attend votre appel.

\- Encore merci et désolé du dérangement.

Ils raccrochèrent finalement. Même s'il n'appréciait pas vraiment les méthodes de Root, il devait admettre qu'elle était tout de même moins expéditive qu'à leur rencontre. Maintenant, elle agissait plus comme Reese. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était vraiment une bonne chose, mais il savait une chose : si elle avait dit qu'elle s'occupait de récupérer Reese, elle le ferait. Elle n'avait qu'une parole après tout.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent finalement à l'adresse fournie par la machine.

\- Je passe par derrière, dit alors Root une fois sortie de la voiture.

\- Très bien, je passe donc par devant.

Root et Shaw se séparèrent finalement. Pendant que Root s'occupait de l'arrière du bâtiment, Shaw, elle, passa par la porte d'entrée, l'air de rien. Deux hommes la rejoignirent quelques secondes après. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour leur tirer une balle dans le genou. Elle commença sa fouille du bâtiment avant de tomber sur une pièce où était entreposé tout un stock de drogue. Elle contacta alors Finch.

\- Je crois que j'ai mis la main sur le gros lot, lui dit-elle alors que l'appel était accepté.

\- Vous avez trouvé Mr Reese ?

\- Non, j'ai beaucoup mieux.

Finch avait du mal à voir ce qu'il y avait de mieux que son agent, pour lui, rien n'était plus précieux que ce dernier.

\- De la drogue. Et un sacré stock, dit alors Sameen pour répondre à l'interrogation silencieuse de l'informaticien.

\- Je préviens immédiatement le lieutenant Carter.

Shaw lui donna l'adresse et le lieutenant Carter put partir les rejoindre. Bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire de même, Finch savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et que cela risquait même de rendre son partenaire plutôt nerveux de le savoir si proche d'un potentiel danger. Il sourit alors à cette idée. _Vous me surprotégez vraiment beaucoup trop John,_ pensa Finch avant de se rendre compte qu'il faisait exactement la même chose. _Oui, mais moi c'est différent, je l'aime._ Il décida finalement de rester à attendre le retour de son partenaire. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait au début de leur relation, avant que ses sentiments ne prennent une tournure inattendue.

Pendant que Shaw attachait les hommes qu'elle avait réussi à désarmer, Root, elle, continuait ses recherches. Une fois sur que l'homme sur lequel elle venait de tirer ne la gênerait plus, elle ouvrit la porte non loin.

\- Besoin d'un petit coup de main ? Demanda-t-elle, alors que Reese relevait la tête vers elle.

\- Ça ne serait pas de refus, répondit l'ex-agent spécial.

Elle s'approcha de lui avant de lui détacher les mains. Enfin libre de tout mouvement, il se leva avant de libérer aussi Jack et de quitter rapidement la pièce.

\- Mais de rien, ajouta Root avant de le suivre.

\- Où est Finch ? Demanda Reese tout en rejoignant l'avant du bâtiment.

\- Sûrement à la bibliothèque à t'attendre impatiemment, dit-elle en appuyant volontairement sur le dernier mot de sa phrase.

 _Si seulement,_ pensa Reese sans se rendre compte que c'était bien le cas. Quelques minutes après, toute la petite bande était réunie.

\- Le lieutenant Carter arrive, ont ferait mieux de décamper, remarqua Shaw.

\- Allez-y je vais l'attendre ici.

\- Ne fais pas trop attendre Harold par contre. Ou essaie au moins de le joindre, il se fera moins de mouron, remarqua Root.

Cette dernière avait parfaitement conscience des sentiments des deux hommes, tout comme elle savait pourquoi aucun des deux n'avaient encore osé faire le premier pas : par simple peur d'être rejeté. Mais, elle savait bien que jamais cela n'arriverait. Et puis si elle pouvait faire en sorte que son "Harry", comme elle aimait l'appeler, puisse enfin être avec la personne qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait, alors pas de question à se poser ! Elle se devait d'agir. Il la remercierait plus tard.

\- Tu me dois un dîner, rappela alors Shaw tout en s'éloignant.

\- Je sais, je sais, allons-y.

\- J'ai dit que j'acceptais le dîner, pas ta compagnie ! Ajouta Shaw sur la défensive.

\- Désolé, mais c'est compris dans le menu, rétorqua Root amusée.

Reese n'entendit pas la réponse de Shaw, mais en tout cas le rire de Root lui parvint parfaitement. Il sourit faiblement. _J'arrive Finch,_ pensa-t-il, _attendez moi encore un peu._

Une fois les deux jeunes femmes parties, Reese se plaça vers la porte d'entrée. Même s'il n'était resté captif que quelques heures à peine, pas une minute il n'avait cessé de penser à son partenaire et à tout ce qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit. Bien sûr il savait qu'il avait beaucoup trop à perdre à lui dire ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux, mais il savait aussi qu'il le regretterait toute sa vie s'il ne le lui disait pas. Il avait pris sa décision : s'il sortait de là en un seul morceau, il dirait toute la vérité à l'informaticien sur ses sentiments, quitte à être repoussé.

Jack qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'à présent demanda enfin :

\- Mais qui êtes vous ?

\- On va dire que j'ai appris que vous alliez avoir des ennuis... Je travaille avec la police, dit finalement Reese.

\- Ils vont m'arrêter aussi...

\- Possible. Mais avec les preuves que l'on a trouvé dans votre bureau contre Marcelo et son trafic, vous devriez vous en sortir assez facilement. Mais j'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez rendre l'argent du trafic.

\- Je m'en doute un peu, mais...

\- Vous préférez quoi ? Être derrière les barreaux sans l'argent pour votre fille ou être libre, même si c'est sans l'argent ?

Jack se rendit à l'évidence. Quoi qu'il choisisse, il ne pourrait garder l'argent. Le lieutenant Carter arriva finalement. Reese lui expliqua tout en détail, lui disant que Finch lui ferait parvenir les documents un peu plus tard.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il était en route vers la bibliothèque. Il se dépêcha de réduire à néant la distance qui le séparait encore de l'informaticien. Une fois garé, il descendit du véhicule et se précipita vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Arrivé au niveau de l'escalier, il ralentit un peu l'allure. Certes il avait pris sa décision, mais comment allait-il amener la discussion à prendre une telle tournure au juste ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. C'est donc en réfléchissant à tout ça qu'il grimpa les marches une à une avant de finalement entrer dans le champ de vision de l'informaticien.

\- Mr Reese, vous voilà enfin ! Remarqua Finch tout en se levant précipitamment de son siège.

Voyant une légère surprise sur le visage de Reese, il se rendit compte de son empressement peu naturel. Reese repensa alors aux paroles de Root, disant que Finch l'attendait _impatiemment._ Il sourit en se rendant compte que finalement c'était bien le cas. Alors que l'informaticien allait se rasseoir, il remarqua les nombreuses traces de coups, les quelques coupures ainsi que le mauvais état dans lequel se trouvait sa veste et la chemise de son agent.

\- Mais vous êtes blessé ! S'écria presque Finch.

Reese ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la panique disproportionnée de Finch pour quelques coups seulement. Devant le sourire si tendre que lui offrait soudainement Reese, Finch se figea sur place.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de bizarre ? Demanda Finch, les sourcils froncés.

\- Rien, mais vous vous inquiétez toujours beaucoup trop pour moi. Vous n'étiez pas aussi protecteur au début de notre collaboration. Je me demande ce qui a pu changer... c'est tout, répondit alors Reese.

Surprit par cette remarque et pensant qu'il risquait d'être démasqué, Finch rougit bien malgré lui. Cette réaction surprit Reese. Pourquoi Finch se mettait-il à rougir ainsi ? Son esprit chercha alors mille et une raison à une telle réaction, mais au final il n'en retient qu'une, la même raison qui le faisait s'inquiéter autant pour l'informaticien : l'amour. Il retint difficilement un nouveau sourire d'apparaître et ajouta finalement :

\- Je me demande bien ce qui vous pousse à me surprotéger de la sorte...

\- Et vous alors ?! Rétorqua Finch souhaitant ainsi éviter de répondre à cette question bien trop personnelle.

Reese garda son calme, mais il avait réussi à amener Finch là où il voulait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une phrase, deux mots à dire et son avenir se trouverait alors entre les mains de l'informaticien. C'est le cœur battant la chamade qu'il répondit enfin, révélant ainsi son plus gros secret :

\- Par amour, répondit alors Reese tout en observant minutieusement les moindre réactions de son partenaire.

Il vit l'informaticien arrêter de respirer, sans qu'il n'ose pourtant lever les yeux vers lui. Il pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à mille à l'heure, cherchant la réelle signification de ces derniers mots. Les lèvres de l'informaticien, légèrement tremblantes, Reese attendait le moindre signe prouvant qu'il avait raison de garder espoir. Plus il voyait la gêne de l'informaticien augmenter et plus il se disait que oui, il avait eu raison de sauter le pas. Voyant que son associé n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, il fit de nouveau le premier pas et s'approcha lentement de Finch, au cas où ce dernier souhaiterait finalement avoir une possibilité de dire "non".

Il leva sa main vers le visage de l'informaticien. Il n'eut pas besoin de forcer beaucoup pour que ce dernier se tourne vers lui. Il laissa sa main sur la joue de Finch, la caressant doucement du pouce. Il entrelaça les doigts de son autre main à ceux de Finch. Il sentit la main de ce dernier tressaillir légèrement dans la sienne sans pour autant fuir le contact. Finch referma finalement sa main sur celle de Reese, tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Même s'il avait voulu détourner les yeux, le regard envoûtant de Reese l'en aurait empêché. Après de longues secondes les regards l'un dans l'autre, Finch finit par fermer les yeux avant de pencher légèrement la tête, approfondissant le contact de la main de son partenaire sur sa joue. Reese prit ça comme un accord silencieux et en profita pour rapprocher son visage de celui de Finch. Ayant les yeux clos, l'informaticien ne le vit pas venir. Il sentit finalement les lèvres de l'ex-agent se poser délicatement sur les siennes. Un simple frôlement dans lequel un léger doute persistait. Léger doute qui disparut bien rapidement quand il répondit faiblement à leur premier baiser.

Face à cette réponse, le soulagement envahit entièrement l'ex-agent. Reese lâcha finalement la main de Finch pour poser la sienne sur la hanche de ce dernier, rapprochant autant qu'il le put le corps de l'informaticien du sien. Finch, lui, posa ses mains sur la poitrine de l'ex-agent, serrant alors le tissu de la chemise entre ses doigts, un peu comme s'il voulait vérifier que l'ex-agent était bien là, et s'assurer qu'il ne chercherait pas à fuir loin de lui. Le baiser fut vite approfondit. De doux et légers, les baisers devinrent vite passionnés. De passionnés, ils se transformèrent en baisers avides. C'est avec une faim insatiable qu'ils échangèrent autant de baisers que leurs souffles le leur permirent. Finalement ils durent pourtant, à contrecœur, se séparer. Bien trop gêné pour supporter le regard empli d'envie de Reese, Finch posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'ex-agent, qui fit alors glisser sa main de la joue de l'informaticien à l'arrière de sa tête, la glissant doucement dans ses cheveux. Reese pouvait presque voir Finch se pincer les lèvres, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sourire.

Finch pouvait sentir les battements rapides du cœur de Reese. Même si ce dernier paraissait calme, il se rendait compte que ce n'était qu'en apparence. En réalité, il était aussi stressé que lui par la tournure de la situation. Il avait bien envie de dire quelque chose, ayant l'impression que c'était à lui de faire le prochain pas, mais pour dire quoi ? Et surtout, arriverait-il à dire quelque chose ? Il s'en sentait tellement incapable. Il ouvrit finalement la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sorti.

\- Si j'avais su que ça finirait ainsi, je vous aurais posé cette question bien plus tôt, remarqua alors l'ex-agent pour le plus grand plaisir de Finch.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, murmura faiblement Finch.

\- Pourtant si je m'étais posé toutes ces questions des jours plus tôt, peut-être que nous serions déjà ensemble depuis un moment et...  
\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, le coupa alors Finch n'osant toujours pas croiser le regard de l'ex-agent.

\- Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je considère cette enquête comme close. Le méchant a été attrapé, les gentils sont toujours en vie ce qui veut dire que nous avons tout le reste de la soirée rien que pour nous.

Devant les plans que semblait avoir Reese pour eux deux, Finch ne put empêcher une nouvelle fois ses joues de s'empourprer. Pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, loin de là. Son corps lui même semblait crier qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Pouvoir enfin sentir Reese tout contre lui, ses mains parcourant habilement son corps, son souffle sur sa peau nue et de nouveaux baisers plus passionnés et fougueux que les précédents... Cette pensée le fit frissonner d'anticipation. Mais comment lui dire qu'il en avait autant envie que lui, sans que tout cela ne devienne encore plus gênant que cela ne l'était déjà ?

Pour toute réponse il hocha simplement la tête.

\- Mais avant de partir, j'aimerais que vous me rendiez un service Harold, dit alors Reese.

Finch leva lentement la tête, s'attendant un peu au pire. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau et c'est bien de l'envie qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de son partenaire. Il déglutit péniblement avant de demander :

\- Et quoi donc ?

Reese sourit alors, attendant déjà avec impatience la réponse de son patron.

\- Je veux un dernier baiser avant que je ne vous emmène chez moi pour une _longue_ nuit.

Reese attendait, sans bouger, une réponse de l'informaticien. Ce dernier, bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de suivre Reese, se sentait tout de même gêné par sa demande. Il attendit que Reese fasse finalement le premier geste, mais rien, ce dernier voulait que tout vienne de l'informaticien et attendait donc patiemment ce nouveau baiser. Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, et surtout comprenant qu'il n'y échapperait pas, Finch approcha son visage de celui de Reese et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire avant le sentir y répondre avec une impatience non dissimulée. Cette envie si forte le concernant le fit sourire. Après de nouveaux baisers, les deux hommes se séparèrent une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, Reese s'éloigna de Finch tout en l'entraînant à sa suite, vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

Un peu plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement de Reese. Le chemin s'était fait dans le silence le plus total. A peine franchi le pas de la porte, Reese repoussa la porte du pied alors qu'il attirait déjà Finch dans une nouvelle étreinte. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour lui faire enlever son manteau tout en l'embrassant encore et encore, n'en ayant jamais assez. Il s'attela vite à déboutonner la veste et la chemise de l'informaticien avant se rendre compte qu'il allait peut-être un peu trop vite pour son partenaire.

\- Désolé, mais j'ai trop envie de vous Harold.

Un doux frisson remonta le long de l'échine de l'informaticien à ces mots. Comme pour donner son consentement, il se mit lui aussi en tête de dévêtir son partenaire, défaisant avec les mains légèrement tremblantes les boutons de la chemise de l'ex-agent, la veste déjà au sol depuis un moment. La pièce toujours plongée dans le noir ne l'empêcha pas de guider Finch jusqu'au grand lit sur lequel il le fit s'allonger. Il se plaça au dessus de l'informaticien avant de baisser son visage vers le sien et de lui murmurer à l'oreille, d'une voix douce :

\- Je vous aime Harold.

Reese eut le plaisir de le sentir frissonner tout contre lui. Finch le surprit alors. Ce dernier prit son visage entre ses mains avant de le rapprocher du sien et de s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres. Qu'importe la gêne qu'il devait ressentir, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait à ce moment était de trouver la meilleure manière de transmettre à son tour ses sentiments.

\- Je vous aime aussi, murmura-t-il tout contre les lèvres de l'ex-agent.

Les mains se firent plus habiles et plus précises. Instinctivement, Reese savait ce qui ferait frissonner de plaisir son partenaire, ce qui lui ferait incontestablement plaisir, le mettant encore un peu plus, si c'était possible, à sa merci. Alors que Reese faisait une nouvelle fois glisser sa main sur le corps de l'informaticien, un faible gémissement échappa à ce dernier, mais pas à l'oreille de l'ex-agent.

\- Ce n'est que le début, crut-il bon d'ajouter avant de déposer une pluie de doux baisers sur le visage et le cou de Finch.

La nuit s'annonçait déjà des plus parfaite aux yeux de l'informaticien, se rendant parfaitement compte qu'il était plus que faible face aux douces caresses de son partenaire, sans que cela ne le gêne vraiment. Son corps, son esprit, tout son être semblait déjà appartenir à l'ex-agent et ce depuis un moment déjà.


	4. Un vide sans fin

_**Bonjour Bonjour !**_

 _ **Et oui, voici l'heure du dénouement de cette courte fic. Je sais que certaine personne le redoute quelque peu...  
**_

 _ **Ne m'en voulait pas de cette fin, c'est la faute de Calliopé ! (alias ma Muse)**_

 ** _Comme toujours, je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°4 : Un vide sans fin...**_

Samedi. Premier jour du week-end. Finch se retourna dans le grand lit avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait personne à ses côtés. Il tâtonna légèrement la place à côté de lui avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux. Il jeta un regard à travers la pièce avant de remarquer que non, l'ex-agent ne semblait pas là. Il se leva péniblement avant de s'habiller. Il fit tout de même le tour du salon et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rendre dans la cuisine, un mot sur la table attira son attention.

 _Parti faire une petite course._

 _Je reviens dès que possible_

 _Je vous aime !_

Finch, qui avait, bien malgré lui, ressenti une légère inquiétude à se retrouver seul, se sentit soulagé à la lecture de ce messages laissé par son partenaire. Il décida de localiser ce dernier pour voir s'il valait mieux l'attendre où le rejoindre. Son envie de le voir rapidement semblait le consumer peu à peu. Il le localisa rapidement en se servant de l'ordinateur portable de Reese. _Devant la salle de sport de notre dernier numéro..._ Ni une ni deux, il sortit pour le rejoindre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour rejoindre l'ex-agent. Il se gara derrière lui, au moment même où Reese s'apprêtait à monter dans son propre véhicule. Finch sortit de la voiture et, à peine avait-il posé le pied sur le trottoir qu'il avait le droit à un sourire de son partenaire.

\- Je vous manquais tant que ça Harold ? Demanda Reese pour le taquiner.

\- En effet, répondit cependant Finch, surprenant quelque peu l'ex-agent. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Je suis venu voir si je parvenais à mettre la main sur mon portable, dit-il en lui montrant le petit appareil. Ah, et j'ai aussi prit le petit déjeuner alors on devrait vite rentrer. Et puis je ne suis pas contre une journée au lit, cette dernière mission m'a épuisé.

\- Dans ce cas je ne vais pas vous déranger et je vais rentrer chez moi, le taquina à son tour Finch.

\- A non, là c'est pas drôle ! Se plaignit Reese. Sans vous ça ne vaut pas le coup de se reposer.

\- Mais si je suis là, je ne suis pas sûr que vous vous reposerez vraiment, lui fit judicieusement remarquer l'informaticien.

\- Dites vous que c'est ma manière de me reposer !

Reese tourna un instant le dos à Finch, souhaitant attraper la boîte de gâteaux et commencer à en profiter. Il ne vit donc pas Anthony sortir de la salle de sport, ni l'arme qu'il avait en main et encore moins qu'il la pointait sur lui. Finch, seul spectateur de la scène se plaça instinctivement devant Reese. Ce dernier n'entendit qu'un coup de feu avant d'entendre un bruit sourd. Quand il se retourna, Finch était à genoux sur le sol. Il tomba en arrière, atterrissant alors dans les bras de Reese. Encore sous le choc de ce qui était en train de se passer, Reese leva lentement les yeux vers le tireur.

\- Anthony... murmura-t-il péniblement. Pourquoi...

\- Tout est de votre faute. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il s'est interposé pour vous protéger, répondit le jeune homme tout en baissant peu à peu son arme.

\- Je suis désolé John, mais j'ai agi sans même y réfléchir... articula difficilement l'informaticien.

\- Ne parlez pas, j'appelle une ambulance dit-il tout en composant le numéro.

Maintenant qu'il savait que l'ambulance était en chemin, il resserra son étreinte sur le corps de Finch. Anthony se laissa tomber à genou, faisant alors tomber son arme au sol.

\- Je voulais juste venger mon père, dit alors Anthony.

\- Le venger ? Mais de quoi ?

\- Si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, mon père n'aurait pu eu à répondre à plusieurs accusations et l'argent aurait pu servir à opérer ma sœur.

\- Si je n'étais pas intervenu ton père serait mort ! S'écria Reese.

\- Vous n'en savez rien !

\- Bien au contraire. Ils avaient mis un contrat sur sa tête. Le chef du cartel savait que ton père lui volait de l'argent et il comptait se servir de lui pour montrer aux autres ce qu'ils risquaient à vouloir le doubler !

Alors qu'Anthony semblait de plus en plus se rendre compte de son erreur, Finch, lui, avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Sa respiration de plus en plus rauque, il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Non, Harold... vous devez rester éveillé. Restez avec moi, tenta Reese voyant peu à peu les yeux de Finch se fermer.

Il n'entendait toujours pas les sirènes approcher et la peur de perdre celui qu'il aimait grandissait de plus en plus.

\- J'aurais bien aimé passer plus de temps à vos côtés, murmura alors l'informaticien.

\- Mais ce n'est que le début, je n'ai pas encore pu vous montrer à quel point je vous aime !

Finch leva péniblement une main vers le visage de Reese et essuya maladroitement une larme qui coulait sur la joue de ce dernier.

\- J'aurais tellement voulu vous montrer aussi à quel point je vous aime John.

Il se redressa aussi lentement qu'il le put avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles tremblantes de Reese. Un baiser chaste et doux. Un baiser qui ne lui disait rien de bon... un baiser bien trop court à ses yeux. Un baiser au goût amer, emplit de regrets...

\- Je vous aime John...

Finch retomba finalement dans les bras de Reese... inconscient.

\- Non... Non, Harold ! Ne me faites pas ça ! NOOOOOON !

Les sirènes des ambulances se firent enfin entendre et quelques minutes après elles approchaient. Deux voitures de police étaient avec elles. Le lieutenant Carter en sorti et quand elle vit qui se trouvait au sol, elle accourut vers eux. Devant le regard complètement perdu de Reese elle comprit que la situation était grave. Elle fit tout de même son travail et arrêta le jeune homme. Reese suivit les ambulanciers et monta à l'arrière du véhicule jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Le lieutenant Carter regarda l'ambulance s'éloigner avant de demander à un agent de s'occuper d'Anthony pendant qu'elle se rendait elle aussi à l'hôpital...

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, une jeune femme, brune s'arrêtait sur place. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux avant qu'elle ne se mette soudainement à courir... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se trouve si loin de lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu prévoir une telle chose ? Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi faible qu'à cet instant...

 _ **OOOooo FIN du FLASH-BACK oooOOO**_

Reese ne savait plus combien de temps il était resté sous cette pluie battante, sûrement jusqu'à ce que son corps soit gelé, mais il n'en avait rien à faire... non, il n'en avait plus rien à faire désormais. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, à ses côtés, dans ses bras, plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux. Plus rien mis à part cette seule et unique nuit passée dans ses bras. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que ces quelques baisers qu'ils avaient échangés. Si peu maintenant qu'il y pensait vraiment. Si peu, mais c'était tout ce qui lui restait de lui, de celui qu'il avait aimé en secret pendant si longtemps, mais qui n'avait pourtant était sien qu'une nuit durant.

Il s'appuya contre l'arbre, se cachant des deux jeunes femmes qui se trouvaient non loin de lui.

À terre, Root pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Si j'avais était plus prudente... Si je ne les avais pas poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, peut-être...

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir Root, tenta de la consoler du mieux qu'elle pu Shaw.

\- J'avais promis de le protéger. À lui et à elle ! Mon premier vrai adversaire... mon premier vrai ami... Il était le seul et maintenant...

Shaw aida la jeune femme à se relever.

\- Dis-toi que ce n'est pas un adieu... Juste un au revoir.

Dans les bras de Sameen, Root se laissa aller à pleurer comme une enfant. Finalement Shaw entraîna la jeune femme avec elle. Elle avait bien sûr remarqué Reese et se doutait que ce dernier voudrait encore une fois être seul. Tout comme Root elle avait remarqué les sentiments que l'informaticien et l'ex-agent partageaient. En revanche elle ne savait pas que Root les avait poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre... jusqu'à maintenant en tout cas. Elle ne savait pas de combiende temps aurait besoin Reese, mais elle savait, sans savoir pourquoi, qu'il reviendrait vers elles.

Maintenant qu'il était de nouveau seul, il s'avança vers la pierre tombale.

 _Harold Wren_

Il lut une nouvelle fois ce nom... Lui aussi allait-il être enterré sous un autre nom que le sien ? Et puis d'abord, quel était le vrai nom de Finch ? Où habitait-il au juste ? Devait-il prévenir Will ? Et comment savoir vu toutes les identités qu'il avait et dont lui n'avait aucune connaissance ? Reese se rendit alors compte du nombre important de secrets que son partenaire avait emporté avec lui. Il se laissa tomber au sol, plus désemparé que jamais...

\- J'avais encore tellement de chose à vous dire... Tellement de chose à apprendre vous concernant... Tellement... Tellement...

Il ne savait même plus si c'était bien la pluie qui coulait le long de sa joue où de nouvelles larmes. Les dernières paroles de Shaw résonnèrent alors à ces oreilles : _Dis-toi que ce n'est pas un adieu... Juste un au revoir._

\- Pas un adieu... répéta-t-il. Juste un au revoir.

Alors qu'il faisait glisser ses doigts sur le prénom Harold, des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

La rencontre sous le pont, le restaurant, sa difficulté a gagné sa confiance, le nombre de fois où Finch l'avait mystérieusement semé. Puis il avait réussi à percer son armure, le voyant de plus en plus comme un homme, un être humain qui avait aussi souffert. Peut-être même plus que le commun des mortels. Un homme fort et droit. Un homme sur qui il avait toujours pût compter, dans n'importe quelles situations aussi dangereuses soit-elle.

\- Harold... murmura-t-il péniblement.

Peu à peu l'amour avait prit place et il s'était finalement rendu compte que ce dernier l'aimait aussi. Même s'ils n'avaient partagé qu'une nuit, il ne le regrettait pas. Non, jamais il ne regretterait de lui avoir avoué ses sentiments, de l'avoir enlacé, embrassé, fais sien... Jamais il ne regretterait de l'avoir un jour aimé. Jamais. Et pourtant il allait bientôt devoir retourner dans cet appartement maintenant trop grand et trop vide pour lui. Retourner de nouveau dans cette bibliothèque emplit de sa présence. Des choses aussi insignifiantes qu'un beignet, qu'une laisse, ou même qu'un sachet de thé ne cesseraient de lui rappeler l'informaticien. Quoi qu'il fasse, où qu'il soit, l'esprit de celui qu'il aimerait toujours continuerait de le hanter. Et d'une certaine manière il espérait que jamais cela ne cesserait, il ne voulait pas voir arriver le jour où il commencerait à l'oublier, même si cela voulait dire aller mieux. Non, il n'oublierait jamais ce vide qu'il ressentait désormais.

\- Je vous aime John, crut-il entendre.

\- Je vous aime aussi Harold, dit-il en souriant péniblement.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps exactement il était resté assis par terre, mais il se releva finalement. Il avait encore du travail qui l'attendait. Anthony avait été arrêté pour homicide involontaire, son père avait était blanchi pour les accusations de reventes de drogues et la jeune Elsa allait pouvoir être opérée. La dernière action de Finch : un don anonyme à la famille.

Il quitta le cimetière avec un dernier regard pour cette tombe. S'il avait décidé de continuer ce n'était pas pour lui, pas pour ses coéquipiers, encore moins pour les numéros... mais bien pour _lui._ Jamais il n'accepterait qu'il les abandonne, toutes ces personnes en détresse. Il pouvait presque l'entendre lui faire la morale. Et puis, quand il le reverrait, il voulait lui montrer qu'il avait su rester fort et qu'il avait poursuivit ce pour quoi il s'était tant battu. Ce pour quoi il avait tant perdu et tant gagné en même temps. Il voulait juste que l'informaticien soit fier de lui depuis tout là-haut... C'est le cœur lourd, mais la tête haute qu'il quitta les lieux.


End file.
